The Tournament
by bjrocks1
Summary: Link fights in a tournament. I couldn't think of a better name, but who cares... Don't judge a fic by it's title or awful summary...
1. Round 1

Chapter One

**Hey guys, this is my first fic. I am sorry if this is not too good, but it I find it kind of hard to write a decent fic about a game that is purely fighting. Even if that game is PURE EPICNESS! I will most probably continue this, but please review with any ideas. This is written in Link's POV**

***** I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL OR ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS. IF I DID, I WOULD BE TO BUSY BEING RICH TO WRITE FANFICTIONS! *****

'Blahblahblah' = thoughts

"Blahblahblah" = speech

"Ready, GO!" the voice rang out through the arena. The audience roared their approval as four people rushed in at each other. I looked around as I ran, seeing that I was up against Snake, Falco and Kirby. As I ran, I whipped out the Master Sword, the light glinting off its blade as I swung it round to my side. As I neared my opponents, I spun past a small rocket. Continuing I spin, I brought my sword up to swing at Kirby. Kirby quickly jumped up into the air, doing a flip and bringing a small blue sword towards me. Flipping out off the way, I landed right in Falco's line of sight. Falco whipped out his blaster and pulled the trigger, firing off quick bursts energy at me. Caught off guard, I stumbled back from the impact. Snake had focused his attention on Kirby, leaving Falco to fight me. As Falco brought his blaster to bear, I pulled out my clawshot, taking aim at Falco. Just as Falco went to shoot, I had secured the clawshot to Falco's blaster. As it was yanked into my hand, Falco looked confused and put off by the loss of his weapon. I grabbed the blaster from my clawshot, trying to figure out how it worked. I quickly found out how though; let's just say I had a sore foot for a while. Looking up, I saw Falco sprinting towards him, reaching for a hexagonal device on his side. As I fired a volley in Falco's direction, the blue falcon suddenly disappeared, and I was knocked backwards by an un-seen force. The blaster wheeled through the air, and landed in Falco's hand as he stood up. As Falco brought his blaster up to fire, he was knocked back by a hurtling pink ball. I jumped back onto my feet and brought my sword round.

'One down...' I thought, sprinting towards Snake. Snake was too busy watching Falco, thinking that he would be the tougher opponent. I brought my sword back a bit, and then spun around.

"HIYAAH!" , I cried as my sword clubbed Snake to the ground. I then leapt into the air and drove my sword down towards Snake. Snake rolled out of the way, and kneed me in the side as I landed. I grunted as I stumbled sideways. I stood back a bit, watching Falco start assaulting Snake. As Falco Attempted to kick Snake, Snake rolled backwards and brought up an RPG, firing at the ground. Falco flipped out of the way of the attack, and backed himself into a wall. Falco attempted to rush Snake, who spun sideways and lightly tapped Falco on the shoulder. Thinking this was a glancing blow, Falco prepared for another attack. Snake smirked, and whipped out a small black box.

"Now" Snake stated, then a small beep was heard. Falco looked to his shoulder and his eyes widened. The explosion sprayed up a cloud of dust, providing an opening for me. Ducking under Falco as I charged in, I attempted to surprise Snake with an attack from the dust. Suddenly, a small object hit me in the face. I figured from the previous cases in the fight that this would explode, so I rolled out of the way. Just as I stood up, the dust was cleared by a violent explosion. Snake then began sprinting towards me as I readied my sword. As I prepared to strike, he dived towards my gut.

"Ungh" I had the wind knocked out of me. I fell backwards, and saw a black object fly up into the air. Deciding it would explode, I rolled backwards and pulled up my shield us debris flew past my head. Deciding on a new strategy, I pulled out my bow and fired off a few arrows towards Snake. He dropped to the ground as they passed over his head. I took this as an opportunity to use my own explosives. As Snake got to his feet, he was hit in the face with a small, round, bluish- black ball, which exploded on impact. Flung back by the blast, I thought he was down for the count. Unfortunately, the Soldier of Legend lived up to his name. Seeming unfazed by the blast, he rushed at me again. This time, as he rolled, I stepped back and slashed at him on his way past. He stumbled and fell over. This time, when I came at him with my sword, he was knocked unconscious.

"The Winner is... LINK! " The announcer cried out, as I spun my sword around to sheath it on my back. What still amused me was the fact I never managed to hurt myself while putting my sword back, one-handed, to something I cannot see. I helped my opponents to their feet, and the left the arena.

"Nice fighting back there, kid," I looked up, seeing Snake walk up behind me. I nodded my thanks. "Good luck in the next round. I have to leave here now; I'm out of the tournament." I gave him a look that showed sympathy as he walked out of the room.

**So... What do you think? Should I make the next one longer or keep it the same size? Is it worth continuing? Is Link really a mute if he can yell "HIYAAH!"? If you have any suggestions for who Link should fight next, I need three characters from Brawl, I want some of your input on this one. Also, they cannot have appeared already, so Snake, Falco and Kirby are out of this one. I will wait until I have at least three character suggestions for the next chapter. You will be hearing from me soon, in the next chapter of... THE TOURNAMENT! **

**... ... ... ... ... ... Yeah... I could have picked a better name... **


	2. Round 2

Chapter Two

**Hey faithful readers! It would seem that I am back by (not so) popular demand as you may be able to tell from my epic three reviews... Anyway, sorry about the wait, I came down with severe lack of motivation, or as I like to call it, "Captain Afro Syndrome". Sorry, that was an inside joke... Anyway, I decided that Link will not be a mute; he will just avoid talking when possible. I decided that writing in first person is not as good as third person (in my opinion at least) so this is now a third person fic. Also, I received a few complaints (not in reviews) that there was no plot, which made it bad, so I am adding a plot this chapter. Without further ado, we begin this chapter!**

***** I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL OR ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS. IF I DID, I WOULD BE TO BUSY BEING RICH TO WRITE FANFICTIONS! *****

'Blahblahblah' = thoughts

"Blahblahblah" = speech

Link walked through the building surrounding the arena, headed towards the trophy room. On his way past, he bumped into a small figure dressed similarly to how he was, but before he could find out who it was, the figure had scurried away. He shrugged it off, continuing down the hall. As he entered the large room, he saw Ganondorf admiring the prize. Link quickly got his hand onto the hilt of the Master Sword so he could be ready if Ganondorf tried anything. Ganondorf noticed this and looked at him funnily.

"Force of habit?" He asked. Link nodded. He still thought Ganondorf was up to something, but he could not just lash out at him for no apparent reason. External conflicts meant nothing in the Brawl Arena, a location between worlds where people would fight for fame and glory. "Well, I should be leaving now." Ganondorf said as he left the room, leaving Link alone in the room. Link stared at the trophy; it was a small thing, made of pure gold. Link wondered how much this trophy had costed to make. Link walked back out of the room to prepare for his next match.

LATER ON

Link made his way towards the main arena. His next fight would begin in 5 minutes, so he had to be ready. As he took his position, he heard the crowd roaring out different names, but the only one he could make out was his own. A small screen flashed up telling him to prepare himself, then the platform he was standing on lurched violently upwards. Link grabbed onto a railing to support him as the platform jolted to a stop.

"Ready, GO!" The announcer cried over the microphone. Link began to sprint to the opponent across from him, but was startled by who it was. He saw a smaller, funny looking version of himself! He figured this was who he had bumped into in the hallway. Link snapped back to reality just in time to see a blue arrow whizzing towards his head. He brought up his shield, and slid back a bit from the impact. Looking up, he saw Pit standing near the other side of the arena holding Palutena's bow. Deciding on his target, he began to charge, but slid to a stop and flipped out of the way of a blue sphere spiralling towards him. As he looked over to the direction it came from, he saw Lucario preparing to attack him. The attack was intercepted by Toon Link, who focused all his attention onto Lucario. With a small smirk, Link dashed off to attack Pit. Link rolled out of the way of another arrow, and brought up his own bow. As he fired, Pit brought up a large blue shield. Link stood there, and was knocked down by his own arrow.

'What's going on?' He thought as he sprinted towards Pit again. Link brought his sword down to his feet and trailed it through the dirt. As he approached Pit, he flung the dirt he was trailing up into Pit's face, and then used the diversion to strike out with his sword. Pit was launched backwards, and then began to nosedive towards Link. At the last second, he brought out his swords and slashed at Link. Link slid back with the impact, it had only been a light blow. Pit flew up again and tried to use the same tactic twice. Link caught on and brought his sword up as Pit was about to strike. Link swung three times, the first swing deflected Pit's attack, the second stopped his movement, and the third smashed him up into the sky. Link stood back to watch as Pit flew up, but instead of hitting the ground, a pair of blue wings extended and carried Pit softly to the ground. Link ran in yet again, but this time Pit spun his swords around quickly to create a miniature windmill of pain. As Link attempted to get through this, the Master Sword flew out of his hand. He clutched his wrist in agony; Pit's defence had dragged his hand along a bit before flinging his sword loose. Link tried to recover by grabbing his sword in his other hand, but found it was too clumsy. Instead, he put his sword away and brought out the clawshot. He fired at Pit and dragged him in quickly, ducking under his flying body and bringing his leg around into Pit's back. Pit smashed into a rock, and didn't get up. Link heard a cry of pain and looked over to see Toon Link flying back into a wall, battered and bruised from his match with Lucario. Link dashed in as Toon Link fell unconscious. Link noticed a strange blue aura gathered around Lucario that was not there earlier.

'This could be dangerous; I should be more careful' Link thought as he brought his sword out again to test his wrist. It was no longer jarred from Pit's earlier attack. Lucario brought both hands to his side and a blue ball appeared, growing in size quickly. When the ball was almost as high as Lucario, he smashed it towards Link. Link quickly rolled sideways, but his foot hit the sphere, and it knocked the leg out from under him. The crowd started roaring for Lucario, who did not seem to pay any mind to them. Link slowly stood back up, assuming a different tactic. Link sprinted in, and as Lucario made a swipe for him, Link jumped and rolled behind his back, before leaping into the air to perform a spin attack. Lucario stumbled forwards, and the aura slightly increased.

'From the way he stumbled, he seems pretty beaten up. The aura grew larger when I struck him, so he may be more powerful. I should wrap this up quickly.' Link planned as he assumed a defensive stance. Lucario started building up another sphere, this one bigger than the last. This confirmed Link's suspicions. He rolled out of the way earlier this time, and brought his sword down to his side. As he approached Lucario, he began to spin.

"Hiyaaaaaah!" He cried, spinning around a few times with his sword out. Lucario flew back but hit a wall, so he bounced into the attack again. When he flew off it again, his eyes became spirals.

"The winner is... Link!" The announcer cried out. As he did, the audience roared even louder with approval for Link. Looking around as he sheathed the Master Sword, he saw Snake amidst the crowd with a look of approval on his face. Smiling, he left the arena.

"EEEEEK! IT'S HIM!" Link looked over to see a crowd of girls staring at him in amazement. He lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hey-"He started, but the girls had run off in embarrassment to tell all their friends that they had met the favoured combatant in the arena. Shrugging, he left.

**So, what do you think? Yes, it has plot, but you will have to guess at what it is. It was in this chapter. Remember to submit any ideas for characters, and I will be putting in two special guests in the final round. Please review, I want more than three. **

**I have begun work on a LoZ fic that will be online hopefully within the next week. I will include it's name in the next instalment of The Tournament.**

**Till next time, Ciaossu!**


	3. Round 3

Chapter Three

**Long time no talking guys! I'm sorry, my laptop was taken away for firmware updates, I do not like typing on an actual computer because I can't get up and move to get comfortable, and I forgot to back up the previous chapters before I deleted them (don't know why I thought they could incriminate me). Anyway, after searching the site I found them, and I will aim to get a better update speed. **

**Pointless ramblings aside, my second fic is on the site, and has been for a while. It is called "Return of Ganondorf". Please read it.**

**So now, pointless ramblings aside, let's move onto the third chapter of The Tournament. Please keep all hands and feet inside the cubicle at all times. Yes, the cubicle.**

***** I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL OR ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS. IF I DID, I WOULD BE TO BUSY BEING RICH TO WRITE FANFICTIONS! *****

'Blahblahblah' = thoughts

"Blahblahblah" = speech

Link wandered through the halls of the arena to head to his room. As he got close, he overheard Ganondorf talking to someone. He pressed his ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" someone asked, Link racked his brain to recognise the strong voice.

"I am certain of it. If you survive through to the end, then we can complete our plan for domination! Bwahahahah!" **(A/N Yes, I had to give Ganondorf an evil laugh. So what if I wanted to make him sound like a classic villain?) **Link had heard all he needed, and ran from the door to avoid being caught.

'I will just have to beat him before he gets to the final round,' Link thought, 'Then whatever his plan is, he will fail. I can't just make an accusation with no grounds; he could easily persuade anyone that I am lying.'

Link walked into his room to set up everything for his next match. He made sure he had a fully stocked quiver, some bombs, and his boomerang, his clawshot, his shield and his sword ready to go. When he was content, he walked back out of his room towards the contestant line up. Looking over the lists, he saw he would be fighting Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Ike. Link gasped as he realised whose voice it was he heard before. 'It was Bowser, how did I not recognise his voice before? I have to stop him in this round before he has a chance to fulfil his plan with Ganondorf,' Link thought as he rushed back to his room to rest for his match.

The next day, Link equipped all of his gear and got ready to head to the battlegrounds. Before he got there, he decided that he still had a lot of time left, so went to find one of his opponents. Eventually, he found Captain Falcon and began setting up a plan.

"So, Falcon, can you focus on Bowser while I take down Ike? That way, we can fight each other with no interferences. I have always wanted to challenge you, as I recognise you would be a challenging opponent," Link stated, hoping he sounded believable. It wasn't that he actually wanted to fight Captain Falcon, but if Link challenged Bowser from the start, there would be a greater chance of losing and Ganondorf's plan succeeding.

"Sounds like a great idea kid, you've been working your way through your matches quite well, I'm more than happy to oblige," the Captain replied.

"Thank you so much for this Falcon, you won't regret it," Link said before heading off to the battlegrounds.

"Ready, GO!" The voice called out as usual. Captain Falcon ran towards Bowser as agreed, but stopped before reaching him. Bowser looked confused as he saw Falcon's foot seem to catch fire.

"Falcooon... KICK!" He cried as he flew through the air, smashing into Bowser. Link smiled, thinking that he made a good decision, before turning to face Ike. Both pulled out their swords and ran in to engage in a duel. Link made the first move, a diagonal slash across Ike's body, but Ike flipped backwards before lunging forth with his sword. Link twisted out of the way to smash the side of his sword into the back of Ike's head. Ike grunted and kicked out, catching Link off guard. He flew backwards and sprawled onto the ground. He leapt up in time to avoid a downward stab from Ike.

'That sword is massive! If his kick was that strong, I don't want to take a hit from his blade,' Link thought, rolling from another attack. Ike had gotten into a flow of attacks, keeping Link on the evasive side of the fight. Link narrowly rolled under the blade to come up behind Ike. Ike was expecting the move, instead of stopping his swing when it reached his side; he brought his blade around behind him to smash Link. Link flew back and smashed through a rock. Dazed from the impact, he managed to avoid an attack from above again. 'Aiming for the K.O. straight away is suicidal, I need to disable him,' Link decided. He pulled out a bomb and threw it at Ike. Ike rolled away and smirked at the move, before also dodging Link's clawshot. What Ike didn't realise was the clawshot was never aimed for him. Link grinned as the bomb was dragged back towards Ike, exploding and immobilising Ike's right arm. Link then pressed forwards, swinging his sword in a variety of stabs and slashes, all of which Ike sluggishly parried or deflected. Eventually Ike slid through Link's attacks, but Link was alert and managed to flip out of the way. Link then hurled his boomerang over Ike's head before bringing his sword to the ground. Ike was dragged in by the gust of the Gale Boomerang, right into Link's powerful slash. Ike went down and stayed there. Link looked up to see Bowser collapse from his fight with Captain Falcon. Falcon grinned at Link before running towards him. Link readied himself, but Falcon rolled past him, then grabbed his back and cried out:  
"HYES!" as he launched Link forwards. Link struggled to stand after the beating Ike had given him from a few attacks. Link prepared himself for the next strike from Falcon, but when none came, he threw his boomerang. Link didn't know that Falcon saw what had happened to Ike. As the boomerang approached Falcon, he called out: "Falcooon... PAWNCH!" Link brought his shield up and got a jarred arm from the impact. With one arm down, Link could only easily access his sword. Link once again assumed the offensive, spinning and rolling as he slashed at Captain Falcon, who seemed to be able to dodge all his attacks. Eventually, Captain Falcon prepared another Falcon Punch. Link jumped back and saw his chance to win.

'He is immobile while preparing his punch, if I strike then I can probably get quite a few hits in, maybe even win this,' Link thought. Falcon once again tried his signature move, but this time, Link rolled under his arm and slashed at his back. As Falcon cried out, he continued the onslaught. At the end of it, Falcon dropped.

"And the winner is... LINK!" The announcer exclaimed. Link smiled as he left the arena yet again victorious.

**Man, sometimes I impress myself with how strange my writing is. I apologise for exaggerating Ike's strength, I was bored and thought it would be a good idea. All that matters is that the chapter is up for you to read.**

**Read and review, PLEEEEAAASE!**

**Until next time, Ciaossu!**


End file.
